Go Diego Go!: Three Little Condors Credits (2005)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh "Three Little Condors" WRITTEN BY Chris Gifford EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh HEAD WRITER Ligiah Villalobos SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD DIRECTOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD BY Carol Datuin Jose Silverio Kuni Tomita DIRECTED BY George Chialtas Henry Madden Sherie Pollack RETAKES DIRECTOR Henry Madden CAST Diego Jake Toranzo Szymanski Alicia/Animal SFX Constanza Sperakis With Rosie Perez As Click CAST Bobo Brothers Jose Zelaya Rescue Pack/Animal SFX Keeler Sandhaus Senor Cortez/Giant Condor Julian Reholledo Condors Hans Apizar Ashley Mendoza Aiden Pompey Keeler Sandhaus Constanza Sperakis CASTING BY Marc Amiel Melissa Chusid Michelle Levitt Katie McWane VOICE DIRECTION Chris Gifford ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION Katie McWane MUSIC VOICE DIRECTION Jed Becker ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Marc Amiel Rosslyn Byrd Katie McWane PRODUCTION MANAGER Nikki Gayle MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Chris Gifford Peter Luyre George Noriega Steve Sandberg Joei Someillan ADDITIONAL RHYTHMS PROVIDED BY Archie Pena THENE COMPOSED BY George Noriega Joei Someillan MAIN TITLE DESIGN Kuni Tomita MAIN TITLE ANIMATION Saerom Animation, Inc. Dave Wigforss DIRECTION OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. RESEARCH MANAGER Mariana Diaz-Wionczek SENIOR RESEARCHER Max Goodman SCHOOL RESEARCH COORDINATOR Elly Kramer PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Julie Masucci Dawn Merkel PRODUCTION ASSOCIATES Maria Abu Sonia Ameico WRITING ASSISTANT Iliana Friedson-Trujilla PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Angela Quezada Vladimir Radev CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOOK ARTISTS Syr-Lvan Bennett Dave Concepcion Jean Segarra ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEAN-UP Dave Concepcion Shoshana Stolove Arthur Valencia BACKGROUND DESIGN/LAYOUT Jay Shultz PROP DESIGN Tom Foxmarnick BACKGROUND PAINTER Frank J. Guthrie COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage STORYBOARD REVISIONS ARTISTS Carol Datuin Cynthia French Anthony Koteh Enrico Santana Edemer Santos Jose Silverio Arthur Valencia Ysty Veluz ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Ralph Eusebio Julian Lauzzana Gayle McIntyre SHEET TIMING AND LIP ASSIGNMENT Nancy Avery George Chialtas Henry Madden Sherie Pollack TRACK READING Slightly-Off Track CHECKING Tanya Trydahl PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Kevin Zelch AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATION Little Airplane Productions AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Jason Stiff POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Farnaz Esnaasheri ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin "Resident" Smith Andre Boutilier AUDIO COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez SOUND EDITORS Jed Becker Janice M. Cruz Jamaz Lucera MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves RE-RECORDING MIXERS/SOUND DESIGNERS Juan Aceves Aaron Diecker FOLEY ARTIST Matheus Stockmann FOLEY EDITORS Aaron Diecker Mathus Stockmann PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Angela Bennett Ray Negron Keven Ackerman PHOTOS PROVIDED BY @Mark Jones/Naturepl.com Additional Sound Effects Provided by Macaulary Library at the Cornell Lab of Ornithology ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Paxton Barnes Mario Castellianos Alisha Crawley Davis, Ph.D. Thomas Naiman Argentia Palacios Ziegler EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss "Go, Diego, Go!" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2005 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.